As long as you feel it
by Uokawa Moriko
Summary: Como sempre não sei o que escrever aqui, porque sou uma nódoa a escrever sumários. Mas é fluff, por isso podem ler à confiança! E além disso, uma fic onde se fala de gastrópodes e crustáceos numa aftersex talk, é imperdível, na minha mais humilde e suspeita opinião. eue


**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket não me pertence e esta Fanfic não tem fins lucrativos.

**Pairing:** Aomine/Kise

**Género:** Shounen ai/yaoi/humor/fluff

**Nota:** Eu sou **contra** o Novo Acordo Ortográfico da Língua Portuguesa.

**Nota2:** Como sempre, espero não ter fugido muito à personalidade original dos personagens, mas acho isso é inevitável neste tipo de fics (uu')

_Boa leitura!_ (^-^)

* * *

**As long as you feel it**

As unhas enterraram-se na pele morena e deixaram cortes superficiais.

Ah…o ardor daqueles cortes só o levava ao limite mais rápido fazendo-o aumentar a velocidade, já bastante grande dos seus movimentos arrebatadores.

E tê-lo assim, completamente entregue, ver aquele rosto de um atraente tom de rosa, a maneira como ele mordia o lábio inferior e fechava os olhos tentando evitar gemer alto demais…ele era maravilhoso, especialmente suado, corado e a tremer de prazer nos seus braços, porque essa era uma visão dele que era exclusivamente sua.

Ah…ele gostava tanto dele que se tivesse que lhe dizer porquê não seria capaz.

"A-ao-aomine-chi…hn…hn…hn…eu vou…eu vou…hn…AHHH…nn…", gemeu Kise antes de sentir as pernas tremer e o corpo ficar subitamente mole, ofegando de olhos fechados.

Aomine sorriu levemente após também ele atingir o clímax e beijou-o nos lábios.

Estavam ambos exaustos e encharcados em suor, tal como de costume. Precisariam de um banho mais tarde, mas isso agora importava pouco, ou nada.

Fazer amor era para eles como um jogo de um-contra-um no Basket, e tal como no Basket, apesar de dar o máximo para vencer, Kise acabava sempre por perder.

Mas neste caso não se importava muito, pois Aomine fazia a derrota valer a pena.

"Adoro a cara que fazes quando te vens…", sussurrou Aomine com voz rouca, puxou a roupa da cama de Kise para cima de ambos, abraçou-o possessivamente e repousando a cabeça no ombro dele, deixou-se ficar deitado em cima do loiro.

Kise corou com o comentário mas sorriu quando ele o abraçou e se deitou em cima de si.

"Não digas essas coisas…fazes-me corar…", disse Kise, abraçando-o pelo pescoço e afagando-lhe a cabeça.

Aomine riu-se um pouco, e Kise sentiu-o dar-lhe um beijinho suave no pescoço.

"Corar? Mais ainda? Isso é possível?", Provocou com um sorriso de canto.

"Aho…a culpa é tua…", resmungou Kise, corado claro, mas não se notava muito pois estava um pouco escuro, a única fonte de luz era o candeeiro fosco e alaranjado da mesa-de-cabeceira.

"Ah…pois é…a culpa é minha…queres que eu peça desculpa?", Continuou o moreno a provocar, com o mesmo sorriso de canto.

"Claro que não…imbecil…", disse Kise rindo-se e beijando-o na cabeça.

Eram sempre assim as suas conversas depois de fazerem amor.

Aomine abraçava-o e começava a provocá-lo pois sabia que ele ficava tímido depois da "batalha" e essa era a sua forma de o fazer voltar ao normal.

Mas essa foi a primeira vez que ele se deitou em cima dele e encostou a cabeça ao seu ombro.

Kise gostou muito do contacto e ficou a apreciar o momento.

Ficaram em silêncio durante alguns momentos em que Aomine ficou apenas a ouvir o coração de Kise.

Como é que apenas o som do coração dele o deixava tão feliz?

Sorriu.

Aquele loiro idiota que nunca desistia dos seus objectivos e mesmo estendido no chão completamente exausto continuava a pedir mais uma hipótese.

Quem não o conhecesse diria que ele era só um rapaz bonito e extrovertido, mas Aomine sabia que não era só isso que ele era.

Ele era muito mais do que isso.

"Kise…", murmurou Aomine, estreitando Kise nos braços.

"Hai…Aomine-chi…", disse Kise com um sorriso, continuando a acariciar-lhe o cabelo.

"Eu amo-te…", disse-lhe Aomine num sussurro.

Kise sentiu o coração começar a bater com força e as suas bochechas aqueceram consideravelmente.

Aomine ouviu as batidas fortes do coração de Kise e olhou para ele.

"Porque são essas lágrimas?", Perguntou algo confuso.

Lágrimas começaram a brotar nos olhos de Kise, escorriam-lhe pelas faces e perdiam-se na almofada.

"A-ao-aomine-chi…", gaguejou ele, tentando pará-las com as mãos trémulas.

Aomine afastou-se um pouco dele e apoiou os braços de cada um dos lados do seu pescoço, ficando a olhar para ele à espera que ele se explicasse, afinal, ele não tinha dito nada de estranho nem de impensável.

"Ao-aomine-chi…é…é…a primeira vez que…que…dizes que me…que me amas…estou tão…tão feliz…", gaguejou o loiro com as bochechas de um tom forte de magenta e os olhos brilhantes das lágrimas.

"Eh?!", Fez Aomine ao ouvir a explicação e ficando um tanto ou quanto zangado "Estás doido?! Eu já devo ter dito que te amo noutra altura qualquer!"

Kise abanou negativamente a cabeça, continuando a tentar parar as lágrimas e rindo-se nervosamente.

"Não…é a primeira vez...que…que te oiço dizê-lo…", afirmou o loiro.

Aomine abriu a boca para desmentir, mas depois ficou pensativo durante alguns instantes.

Lembrou-se de quando tinham começado a namorar.

Tinha sido depois de um um-contra-um, de uma forma bastante simples, apesar de bastante tenso.

Aomine já se tinha apercebido que gostava de Kise, mais do que como amigo, há algum tempo, mas não tivera coragem de lhe dizer, pois achou que isso ia arruinar a sua amizade com ele de uma forma ou de outra.

Quando Kise se atirou para cima dele, fazendo-os cair aos dois no meio do campo de Basket, depois de mais uma vez ser derrotado, e o beijou como se não houvesse amanhã, Aomine primeiro ficou chocado e tenso mas depois retribuiu.

Lembrava-se que depois de se terem levantado do chão Kise começara a falar muito rápido sem parar sequer para respirar, a rir e a chorar ao mesmo tempo, dizendo coisas das quais metade Aomine não entendeu o significado, mas pelo que percebeu ele também já gostava dele há muito tempo e nesse momento chegara ao limite e atirara-se de cabeça.

Lembrava-se de o ouvir repetir sem parar que o amava enquanto o abraçava com força pelo pescoço.

Aomine não lhe tinha dito que o amava nesse momento, em boa verdade ele não tinha dito nada, pois Kise falara pelos dois, e Aomine limitara-se a sorrir e retribuir o seu abraço e os seus beijos.

E depois de uma rápida reflexão apercebeu-se de que esta tinha sido realmente a primeira vez que lhe tinha dito que o amava porque…

"Tu falas demais", resmungou Aomine meio chateado, olhando-o de olhos semicerrados.

"Eh...?", Fez Kise sem conseguir entender, olhando para o rosto de Aomine com um ar confuso.

"Sim…mas eu não me estou a queixar…", esclareceu Aomine, levemente chateado "eu gosto do som da tua voz…", confessou.

Kise gostou de ouvi-lo dizer que gostava do som da sua voz, mas ainda não estava a entender onde é que ele queria chegar e o que é que aquilo tinha a ver com o que quer que fosse.

"Só que por tu falares tanto e com tanto entusiasmo eu acho que tudo o que eu disser a seguir que não tiver a ver com o assunto vai soar ridículo, por isso não digo nada e limito-me a responder-te…", explicou Aomine, apercebendo-se do problema pela primeira vez.

Kise não queria acreditar no que estava a ouvir e ficou um bocadinho chateado.

"Ha?! Estás a dizer que eu sou um fala-barato?!", Perguntou Kise amuado, fazendo beicinho sem se aperceber.

"Não, só que parece que quando estamos a falar o assunto nunca morre e qualquer coisa pode ser transformada numa conversa de três horas", disse Aomine rindo-se um pouco ao reparar no beicinho adorável de Kise "estás a fazer beicinho?!"

"Cala-te! Não estou nada a fazer beicinho!", Resmungou Kise, virando o rosto para o lado e fazendo um beicinho ainda maior.

Aomine riu-se mais ainda.

"Estás sim! E para que é esse mau-humor? Vais dizer que é mentira, é?! Uma vez discutimos durante mais de duas horas porque tu insistias em teimar comigo que uma lesma era um caracol sem casca!", Exclamou Aomine a rir.

"E é! Uma lesma é um caracol sem casca!", Exclamou o loiro, esquecendo-se momentaneamente de que estava chateado "Se tirares a casca ao caracol ele transforma-se numa lesma!"

"Claro! E se deres esteróides a um camarão ele transforma-se numa lagosta!", Disse Aomine sarcasticamente.

Kise olhou para ele pensativo e de sobrancelha erguida durante alguns instantes e depois começou a rir às gargalhadas.

Aomine começou a rir por o ver rir daquela forma adorável e contagiante.

"Segundo a tua teoria é possível!", Insistiu Aomine ainda a rir.

"Cala-te, tu não percebes nada de caracóis!", Disse Kise também a rir.

"Sim, tu é que és um especialista", disse Aomine com sarcasmo.

E lá estava outra vez.

"Vez o que eu digo?!", Disse Aomine.

"Tu é que puxaste para aqui os caracóis, eu estava calado!", Defendeu-se Kise, voltando a amuar.

"Mas tu ficas logo exaltado e entusiasmas-te com a conversa e eu não consigo evitar deitar mais lenha na fogueira", admitiu Aomine com um sorriso "porque gosto de te ouvir."

Kise corou mais, o que tornou o seu beicinho amuado mais adorável ainda.

"E o que é que isso tem a ver com o facto de não dizeres que gostas de mim?", Resmungou.

Aomine abanou a cabeça e sorriu, voltando a deitar-se no ombro dele.

"Se é assim tão importante para ti que eu diga, podias ter-me dito", disse Aomine, abraçando-o.

"Se eu dissesse ia soar parvo e piegas…", resmungou Kise.

"E eu pensava que quando se beija alguém nos lábios é o mesmo que dizer que se ama essa pessoa…", admitiu Aomine pouco depois, num murmúrio, levemente embaraçado.

E Kise corou, mas dessa vez corou muito, arregalando os olhos.

"Então…então…de cada vez que tu me beijas…tu…eu…Aomine-chi! Desculpa por ser um idiota fala-barato!", Exclamou Kise, emocionado com o quão querido aquilo lhe soou, abraçando-o com força pelo pescoço.

"Ai…não consigo respirar!", Disse Aomine desesperado a tentar respirar antes de Kise afrouxar o aperto e o abraçar com menos força.

"Isso foi a mais querida que tu já me disseste! _Daisuki_!", Exclamou o loiro emocionado.

"Sim…sim…está bem…pronto…pelo menos já estás feliz…", resmungou Aomine, sentindo-se envergonhado. Não gostava nada que ele começasse a dizer que ele era querido! Até podia ser verdade, mas arruinava toda a sua imagem de mau! Se bem que naquele caso não importasse muito...

Por isso é que ele evitava dizer coisas assim, porque sabia que apesar daquela personalidade aparentemente infantil e entusiástica, Kise era um romântico dissimulado e ficava emocionado com aquele tipo de coisa.

Além disso, sentir não é suficiente?! É realmente preciso dizer "eu amo-te"? Sim, é bom de ouvir, mas tem valor apenas se os sentimentos forem verdadeiros, o que só é possível de saber através das acções, e nesse ponto Aomine não falhava.

E então, depois de esclarecerem aquele pequeno mal-entendido, ficaram ali a trocar carícias e a falar e a rir de tudo e mais alguma coisa, durante mais um bom bocado, até finalmente adormecerem.

* * *

_Fim_

* * *

**Nota final: **Eu já tinha esta fic escrita há uns 3 meses, nem sei porque é que não a postei mais cedo. Mas é que este casal é de uma sensualidade tão adorável que eu talvez tenha achado que não lhes estava a fazer justiça com esta oneshot. Mas decidi postar ainda assim u.u /hahaha

E o que me dizem daquela aftersex talk?! xD

Fazei a vossa justiça, feedback é sempre bem-vindo!

* * *

Espero que quem leu tenha gostado. Quem não tiver gostado, critique com educação. O bom-senso agradece.

_**Até à próxima.**_


End file.
